hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ianto Renner
'"I love you"- '''Ianto '"Which part of you is still capable of that?"- '''Clara A discussion between Clara Renner and Ianto Renner during their meeting in 2315. Ianto is known to be the strangest of the siblings. He is a powerful force user and one the most calculating people in the galaxy. He stands tall at 1.9 meters, which makes him quite an impressive sight. During his childhood, he very early on displayed his force powers, and soon entered the Jedi Order. Though left it again before being knighted, as Konstantin had chosen him as his apprentice. History: During the veining years of the Mirror Verse War, his mother was killed by Claudia Donovan-Sigurdson but before the assailant could kill him as well, Konstantin Valerius appeared and saved the boy. His motives for saving the child became apparent later on, as Ianto was a tremendously powerful Force user and Konstantin predicted that even his abilities are nothing compared to those the young boy possessed. So he decided he should be the one to train this prodigy of the Force. Many years passed during which the galaxy would not see Ianto again, as he was training on a secrete base belonging to Konstantin. During this time he learned varying styles of lightsaber combat, yet the main emphasis lay on the training of his Force powers, in hopes to awaken the inner potential of the boy. Yet Ianto was hastily not wanting to wait for him to attain his powers, he wanted to measure his capacity against that of his sister Clara Renner. But the duel actually ended in his defeat, as he was not yet ready for this. So feeling bitter resent he returned to his master's side and the two started training anew. By the time Kensa Gev came with Sola Kerana and Dinaya Orslade to ask Konstantin for help, Ianto was a completely different person. He commanded frightening powers of the Force, had like his sister mastered all known styles of Lightsaber combat but at the same time his arrogance had decreased. Whilst knowing the exact extend of his current abilities, he had not become arrogant. Indeed he became a lot more humble, which was a creepy combination, seeing him smiling or laughing, to must times it was at the torment of misfortune of others. Also in difference to what could be expected he did not really show his true abilities nor boasted about them, something most people would associate with Sith. Awakening: 17 years after he had joined with the Shade Sith to take Sennes down, a new threat should be approaching the galaxy. That what Konstantin Valerius had long foretold came to pass, his clock stopped. He was destroyed by his own apprentice, who went on to take the powers of his master into himself, after having gained additional power from his partner beforehand. Now firmly in control of Konstantin's former empire, Ianto began to fulfill the wishes of his ominous partner. Personality: Ianto is a cold, condescending and arrogant. This was only furthered when he killed his old master Konstantin Valerius and gained additional powers. Why exactly he turned out to be such a different person from his siblings and family is unknown. Relationships: Grimmjow Grimmjow is simply a combination of Ianto and the Hollow within Ianto. But indifference to Konstantin the two are in utter allignment, coming close to actually calling each other friends, while Konstantin constantly battles his inner Hollow. Clara Renner While the relation between Clara and Ianto never was a great one, it started to become better after Sennes had been killed. Yet sadly their relationship deteriorated again as Ianto had a new aim after destroying his master, and that was to aid his new partners in destruction of large parts of the galaxy. Being part of a team to stop him, Clara obviously felt sadness but realised it had to be done. Abilities: *Ryūjin: The release of Ianto's new blade comes with an extreme release of Force pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for kilometers around him. When released, the blade of Ryūjin is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which Ianto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Upon activation of it's completely released form, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin are absorbed into the blade. Ryūjin incorporates the full power of Ianto's flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Ryūjin has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area, causing the air and the water to dry up. Even a powerful ice or water power user cannot use his or her powers, for ice melts and water evaporates due to the intense heat of Ryūjin. The temperature of this weapon is so high no flames are visible as it cuts. Immense Strength: In addition to his surprisingly muscular physique, Ianto possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole through several buildings, using only the blunt end of his blade. With a single hand, he stopped one of Whitebeard's strikes and overpowered it. With one punch, he put a large hole through the chest of Kuzan and with a single double-fisted strike, he shattered Kuzan's entire body into pieces. Immense Endurance: Ianto can fight for long periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Konstantin The Reborn. Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Ianto possesses remarkable durability. He took an onslaught of punches from Whitebeard twice, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches. He sustained an explosion of flames which had the power to incinerate the entire Kaven Base and a great area around it. Gallery: 1x12-Captain-Jack-Harkness-ianto-jones-22994454-1920-1080.jpg|Ianto in Konstantin's HQ Ianto-00.jpg|Ianto after joining Konstantin IantoBlade.png|Ianto's new blade